A Menagerie of Emotions
by JustASimpleWriter1
Summary: Huatli has enjoyed her time on Kaladesh. Yet, she realizes that maybe she has enjoyed someone else's presence as well. A short story about two planeswalkers, artifact dinosaurs, and love. HuatlixSaheeli
1. Chapter 1

**A Menagerie of Emotions**

The setting sun basked the city of Ghirapur in its warm orange glow, the rays soaking into the various metal structures across the city as would the canopies of the twisting jungle trees of Ixalan. No… Ghirapur was much different from Ixalan.

But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Huatli smiled at the sight before her and was content to watch distant _aether_ tide whales float through the swirling streams of the aether in the yellow-red sky. The roof of the workshop had become a favorite of Huatli's. Her arrival in Kaladesh some weeks ago had been… daunting, to say the least, but in time, she had climatized to the hustle and bustle of the urban environment. Ghirapur was no Pachatupa, even with Tocatli's arches soaring in the background, high above the Sun Empire's biggest city. The Sun Empire was surrounded by mountains and jungles, home to the most beautiful beasts of Kinjalli: The Avatars and Elder dinosaurs of Ixalan could only dwell under the cavernous canopies of the twisting jungles there.

Huatli's thoughts flickered back to the mad race that she had embarked on, the quest to find Orazca, and the Immortal Sun. She had succeeded in neither. Now, her homeland was galvanized into war against the peoples' of Ixalan, the madness of war even going beyond to Torrezon, under Apatzec Intili III. The fleeting moments she had with the mysterious Minotaur, and the mind mage and his gorgon companion had also troubled her.

 _What had she missed? And why were there other Planeswalkers there in her homeland?_

She had learned much in the three weeks that she had spent here on Kaladesh. About her _kind_ of people. About the wonders of the multiverse that lay at her fingertips. Never before had she felt so… satisfied. Even upon the advent of her appointment as Warrior-Poet by Apatzec Intili III, she had been lacking.

It was only with the benefit of hindsight that she realized what indeed she had been lacking.

Purpose.

Purpose in the meaning of her talents. She was a beastcaller, and rider of dinosaurs. The forested regions of Ixalan made her more at ease that her own family home did. She belonged there, not tied down to some position with a power-hungry Sun Emperor.

No, her duty was to spread the wisdom and beauty of all living things. And to tell of their ferocity, and commanding might that everyone should fear, and respect.

The cruising whales sped through the clouds and streams of aether at a leisurely pace, with the young nestled at their mother's sides, all curious and afraid of the world around them. Huatli spread her arms, before nestling her hands behind her head, where they cushioned her braided dark hair.

 _Gentle beasts stream through the sky,_

 _Meandering through cloud and currents of blue-_

 _Yet, fear their gentle ways, should they unleash their fury._

Huatli smiled as her spoken words reached out to the pod, which seemed invigorated by the echoing poem.

"I will always be amazed by your ability to do that." A low voice broke the peaceful silence of the sunset, as Huatli felt her face flush at Saheeli's unexpected appearance.

All at once, Huatli felt the crushing weight of the conversation she had that morning with her brothers, sisters, and Mother on Ixalan. _Why wasn't she coming back? What other business did she have abroad?_

Saheeli stood before her, a perfect picture of imperfection. There was wiring wrapped around both of her arms, along with welder goggles, a wench in her hand, and the various splotches of oil and aether that covered her leather clothes.

 _Kinjalli above, she is beautiful._ Huatli recoiled at the unbidden thought, and hurried to answer her friend.

"I- It's not all that impressive," Huatli responded, "I was a warrior-poet. Poetry comes second nature to me." Saheeli had opened the solar to their roof, which Huatli must've missed while gazing that the uncommon migration of the aethertide whales. The bronze skinned woman had never before made her feel uncomfortable, at least, in this way.

"You are too modest," Saheeli chastised her, coming through the solar fully, her toned arms flexing when opening and closing the heavy glass panel, "Sorry if I surprised you, but I wanted to see if you had returned. Everything all right on your homeplane?"

"Yes!" Huatli beamed at her, stepping forward to give Saheeli a welcoming embrace. She focused on the effort of telling Saheeli of her day, rather than focusing on how warm and comforting Saheeli felt in her arms, "My family was very happy to see me, along with the news I carried about our creations…"

Huatli watched as Saheeli now shushed her, putting far too much credit for her metalwork on her teachers than that of her own skill.

"I think you'll be even more happy, to learn that I completed it, just now." Saheeli laughed, her cheeks a betraying a tinge of red.

Adrenaline coursed through her now throbbing veins, and Huatli perked up, "Really?!" The overall shape and framework of their loving creation had been in place for a full week. Weaponry and hydraulics that would house the flowing aether-blood of the creature stood out like streaks of blood in a raptor's pristine white feathers.

"I want to see! Let's go!" Huatli exclaimed, pulling Saheeli down towards the workshop bay. Saheeli followed with a warm laugh, and Huatli practically felt herself bouncing down through the storage rooms on the upper floor catwalk, into the massive machine workshop garage below. She could already see the beautifully curved metal plates of their creation, but she averted her eyes and she scrambled down the stairs, so that her first look would be up close.

And… by Kinjalli…

A real Ripjaw raptor stood before her, in metal flesh, here on Kaladesh. The giant raptor species on Ixalan was feared for its cunning, beauty, and savagery. The beast before her was gold and silver, with gleaming claws and teeth, and shining blue eyes, that gazed out of the smooth lines of the creature's face like twinkling stars. Huatli walked around the machine, transfixed as she examined every crease, every plane of metal skin that the giant raptor possessed.

"I took some liberties…" Saheeli admitted, "The chest cavity of the _Servosaur_ contains the aether heart, along with a top of the line servo fabricator. In the tail, and six-foot-long corded wire ropes, with weighted steel balls at foot long intervals. A bit more painful than your average bolas, but with the swish of a tail, our Servosaur can incapacitate anyone stupid enough to run from this apex predator. The teeth have the needles that you liked, with the knockout injections that the new consulate uses for not lethal force. The top speed is a little lower than I would like, but she'll run faster than your average gear hulk.

Huatli felt tears spring to her eyes, as she marveled the sight before her. The _Servosaur._ The songs of her people had reached across the multiverse, and now, Dinosaurs walked in Kaladesh.

"Oh! I-I, do you not like it?" Saheeli fretted, seeing her tears, "We can change anything you don't like! I am so sorry! I know this was really important to you- your culture- I mean… you are- perfect- I shouldn't have-"

Huatli strode over to the stammering artificer and grabbed her smooth brown cheeks, pressing her lips to Saheeli's in a loving embrace.

Saheeli started once, then melted in her in return, and Huatli only deepened the kiss as she felt Saheeli's arms wrap around her neck. Yes. Ghirapur was nothing like Ixalan.

It was so much better.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Menagerie of Emotions, Chapter 2**

The air in the square was a picture of jubilance, with flying thopters zooming over eager crowds. Gleaming banners cascaded don the spiraling buildings of Ghirapur, and the streets were packed with inventors, consulate officials, and visitors from the plane of Kaladesh, as the First annual Inventor's Fair under Kaladesh's new government.

Huatli stood at the side of the square, nestled comfortably against a pillar of marble, as she took in the sights and sounds of the first day of the fair. Saheeli had told her the battles that had taken place in Ghirapur, just years before Huatli had first arrived on the plane. She had reflexively been drawn to the similarities between the Consulate's power-hungry politics and the Sun Empire on Ixalan. War still raged on Ixalan between Torrezon and the Sun Empire. Thankfully, Kaladesh was at peace.

Ghirapur still was a new experience for Huatli. Everywhere she looked, there were people. Children running in the narrow corridors between buildings. Greenery was sparse inside the city, save for personal gardens and creeping vines that flourished in the aether reservoirs. But it wasn't a dead urban area. Life flowed through the very air, and the wilds outside the city were nothing less splendid than the deepest recesses of Ixalani forests.

What was different though, was the technology.

The first day she had arrived still hung heavily in her mind. The massive machines, both flying and grounded, which dominated the air of Ghirapur, were nothing like the ships of Ixalan that pirates used to prowl the seas. No, the machines here were in another realm of creation, which Huatli had found herself floundering in.

But, Saheeli had been very patient with her. Huatli glanced up at the noise of the crowd surged in cheers as the very same woman stepped onto the raised platform, a large golden shroud, covering a large object behind her. Huatli felt her face light up in a massive grin, and she flushed, seeing her partner up on stage. She yelled at her in excitement, her tones lost in the ambient noise of the throng of Kaladesh inventors and investors.

Saheeli found her though, and Huatli waved as Saheeli's eyes fell upon her, her face crinkling as she smiled. Huatli was struck like a deer in a beam of sunlight. It had only been a couple of weeks since they had first kissed and accepted what they had meant to each other, but every time she saw Saheeli, that same overwhelming feeling of joy and love bubbled up inside her core.

"Welcome everyone, to the First annual Inventor's Fair!" Saheeli's confident voice resounded over the crowd, which quickly quieted under the striking tones of the great inventor, "I am glad to be able to promote my newest invention on such a historic occasion! Especially with our own Chief of Security, Pia Nalaar in attendance!"

Huatli was staggered by the absolute _roar_ of approval at that statement, as she studied Pia Nalaar. The woman was dressed in fine red cloth, with sturdy pants and scuffed up boots in the middle of the crowd. She was flanked by two uniformed guards, bearing the gleaming amber badges of the Kaladesh consulate. But most of all, Huatli noticed that she flinched slightly under the spotlight, even though she waved at the crowd around her.

Huatli could see the lines on her face and the fake smile. Saheeli had mentioned Pia's story, and her own actions as a part of the revolution on Kaladesh, including the tales of the other Planeswalkers she had been in league with. It was all so clear to her: meeting Saheeli for the first time, with her brilliant smile, and understanding eyes. They had just… fit together. Huatli had her demons- vampires—of her past, as did Saheeli. But the crowd continued roaring, and Huatli smiled at the enthusiasm of it all, glad to just be able to relax and soak in the atmosphere.

"But above all, I couldn't be here now if it wasn't for a… special friend of mine, who gave me the inspiration for this-!" Saheeli called out, as she flicked her brown eyes over to Huatli.

She didn't get the chance to do much of anything before Saheeli grabbed the golden shroud and yanked it. The crowd suddenly silenced as the shining sunlight struck the dazzling planes of the _Servosaur._ It had been astoundingly beautiful in the dark of the workshop, but out in the open…

"Here is the _Servosaur_!" Saheeli continued, "A cutting edge creation for the future of Ghirapur's fight against crime!"

Huatli smiled as the crowd surged forwards, with inventors and onlookers alike all clamoring for answers for their resident celebrity inventor. Unbidden tears blurred her eyes as she listened to the ongoing commentary that ran for what seemed like hours, as dozens and dozens of onlookers surrounded the platform. Saheeli flittering about them like one of the many zipping thopters that always raced across Ghirapur's skies. In the middle though, was the perfect image of the golden-silver _Servosaur,_ an exact replica of the deadly Ripjaw raptor that stalked Ixalan's darkest jungles. For Huatli, there was no other creature she loved more dearly.

"Hmmm, I am guessing that you must be the "special friend?" A warm female voice sounded from Huatli's left side, and she hurriedly shook herself from watching the on-stage proceedings.

It was Pia Nalaar.

Huatli felt her face flush with the implied message, and she hurriedly tried to respond in a somewhat dignified way. "Chief Nalaar… it's an honor to meet you. I am Huatli… Saheeli's friend." She finished meekly, wincing at how hot her neck and cheeks burned under the inquisitive gaze of Pia Nalaar.

"Huatli?" Pia echoed, "That isn't a name I've ever heard of in Ghirapur."

"I-I it's not from Ghira- "

"-or Kaladesh." Pia cut across her quickly, giving her guards a meaningful look. They slipped away without a word, standing at the edge of the crowd.

Huatli was floored, "You know?" She had been careful… she and Saheeli both. Did that mean that Pia Nalaar had always known, that she had been watched? Certainly, Pia wasn't like the former Head of Compliance, who was still locked away in a cell below the Consulate.

"No one had to tell me. I've become quite good at just recognizing you all." Pia smiled, as she brushed some of her red-brown hair behind her ear, "My daughter is away currently, and Saheeli has always been a good friend. There have been others too. I'm sure that Saheeli has told you?"

"Yes… I just… am a bit new to it all, I suppose. Ka-Ghirapur was my first stop. I haven't had the time to go anywhere else." Huatli glanced over at Saheeli, a darting motion, but it didn't miss Pia's eyes.

"Hmmm, I see," Pia laughed, "It was a pleasure to meet you Huatli, I look forward to seeing you again in the near future. Come to my house sometime for dinner. You and Saheeli both." The older woman finished meaningfully, before melting away into the crowd with her guards in tow.


End file.
